


Black Roses are Better than Storms

by ParkerStark, Ringshadow



Series: Kingfisher and His Little Monster [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 'Mother', Alternate Timeline., Code Omega : Nuke the Whole Fucking Thing, Consider it a nightmare, Drama, EVERYONE - Freeform, Gen, Horror, Lovecraftian Monster, M/M, Possession, RP Log turned Story, There is no happy ended here people, This is an AU thing, everyone dies, mind-control, not their mainverse storyline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:37:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2722415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkerStark/pseuds/ParkerStark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringshadow/pseuds/Ringshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers come back from a mission that is supposed to be an easy search and rescue compromised, and Phil puts them in Quarantine. Of course, The Avengers can't stay there for long, they need to go out and find others to take back to their Mother. Phil is forced to take drastic measures to keep the contagion contained.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Roses are Better than Storms

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What Lies Beneath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2705711) by [asktheravens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asktheravens/pseuds/asktheravens). 



> Okay! So this is an RP based verrrrry loosely around the idea of in 'What Lies Beneath' and what would happen is instead of what happened in that story (i won't spoil it) didn't happen here, if the Avengers got out and got back to the rest of the people,m to try and infect others for Mother.
> 
> Notes:  
> * Calliope is Phil's AI that Tony created for him  
> * 'The Storm' that Phil mentions is the leftover vestiges of Phil's magic from earlier days that means he can 'sense' Tony, and he always felt like a rolling storm, to Phil  
> * Black Roses : in Phil's past, he was mentally compromised but retrieved. they planted code words to make Phil a compliant weapon, but Phil told Tony earlier in their marriage.
> 
> Normally i would explain all this in the story, but as an RP-Log, we already knew the background, so we didn't need to explain it cause we already knew. SO yeah. Enjoy
> 
> **This is an RP log between Ringshadow and I, and while i would normally fix things and change stuff around, i think doing that here would lose part of the feeling of horror, so I didn't. So I have left this story with separated replies to make following along easier, thank you.**   
> 

They'd been investigating the mines, and they’d found it, deep in the dark caverns, ground littered with pale picked-clean bones. She’d been surrounded by tentacles of black, ooze covering the walls as She shot forward, covering him in the ooze, and even though his suit tried to shut down, he was no match for the vicious, aggressive black fluid.

Almost immediately, he can hear the whispers, scratching and digging into his ears, his brain, commanding, controlling, _demanding_ as the thick ooze dives into his mouth, his nose his ears-

**_/Bring them home to Mother/_ **

-

They get home, the mission declared a success. They all look healthy, save for a slight grey tint to their eyes, the only signs everything may not be as it seems. Bruce explains it as an infection, and promises it will go away with time.

Tony is connected to them, to Mother. They have time, time to go out and let Mothers Love grow inside them. And then eventually, bring everyone home to mother.

Of course, he knew it wouldn't be that other, because as soon as Phil comes to see them back, his husband is gone again.

-  
  
"Quarantine them all."

"Director Coulson.."

"Don't question me. Lock them down. Separate them. Assume level one contageon."

"Sir?"

"If they struggle, goodnight gun them then contain them."

"...Even your husband?"

"I said all of them."

He's already got his hand in a scanner, putting the codes in motion to send the medical bay into level one quarantine.

-

Tony had warned them. He knows his husband, knows how he thinks and acts, but Steve had insisted they act like nothing had changed, and so they went in, Bruce dragging them to medical for authenticity.

And now medical has locked down, and he can feel his siblings frustration, before Mother calms them down. Time and patience. Thor is spinning his hammer lazily, not breaking out but a silent reminder that he could any time he wishes - these walls are not Mjolnir proof.

They're seperated, all of them cooperating easily, because it doesn't really matter. They can still communicate if they need to. Well, Tony bitches, and Clint snarks, but they all do as told.

Tony strips out of his suit, because they've all already washed the black ooze off them before coming back, so Tony's clean, running fingers through damp hair and letting the suit stand silent against the wall. Jarvis is on gag orders, not able to say anything about the mission whatsoever, or about Mother or his new siblings.

Tony leaned against the mirror which can be two way, but is currently see through, raising an eyebrow at the greenie who is watching them all with a gun in her hands. "Am I allowed to see my husband?" He asked, once she turns the intercom on, and she shrugs. "If he decides he wants to see you."

Tony grinned sharply, and sat back on the bed to wait. He has all the time in the world right now, because Mother wants him to be patient, so he'll be patient.

-

It's an aggressive shakedown. Changing the ventilation, putting proper level one contageon rules into place, bringing up security footage for everyone and pointing out their eyes.

Something is up.

And that's proven when the six just deal with it. They seem amused almost, far too patient.

"They're all outside standard behavior sets right now." Phil said tightly. "Except, perhaps, Romanov and Rogers."

"Sir? Stark is asking for you."

"Of course he is." So he showed up to the viewing glass about half an hour later, obviously heavily armed and giving Tony a tense smile. "You're being quiet."

-

"Not much to talk about when I'm locked up in a room all by my lonesome." He smirked a little, one foot planted on the bed with his arm resting on it, the other dangling lazily. His fingers are slowly and methodically braiding strings he's unraveled from the sheets. He gets bored easily.

"You have more weapons than usual for meeting me after missions." It's so rare he even goes nowadays, but Rhodey had already been on another mission, so he'd kissed Phil goodbye two days ago and went on his way. He'd been almost happy, to fly again, feeling useful.

It's calming to have it all stripped away. To have one set purpose, and one set goal. Bring them all home to Mother.

-

"Level one contageon, Tony. You're all patient zero right now." Phil replied calmly. "The faster one of you tells us what you all got into and why you're all lying about it, the better."

Inside, yeah, he's a tight ball of panic because this isn't his husband, this isn't his Tony, tihs is a weird shadow of his Tony.

-

Tony smirked again, for half a second, watching Phil with his strangely grey-tinted eyes, before he resumes calmly braiding the string as he thinks. "We told you, it's just an infection, it will clear up in time."

-

"When are you going to learn you can't lie to me?" Phil wanted to know. "The storm is gone, Tony."

Words that mean nothing to the other agents in the room. If nothing else it sounds like a code phrase.

-

"Black roses are better than storms anyway." Tony said after a second, looking up at Phil calmly as his fingers keep moving.

-

And Phil's gone. Out of the room, slamming the door behind him, other agents chasing after him.

"Sir?"

"I'm going to the deck of the carrier to start a conversation with Asgard."

-

Tony grins, feels Steve's reprimand because Phil will know something's wrong now, but that's okay. Tony just has to get to Phil, and let him taste Mother's Love, and he'll understand. Mother makes it all better.

-

"Asgard, Sir? Is that a good idea, with Thor in containment?"

"That's why. We can't hope to keep Thor locked up for long. Whatever this is, it's bad." Phil replied. "Start prepping for Omega protocols. Clear all non-essential personnel and put the carrier on course to be over a large body of deep water."

The agent looked at him, then nodded once. "Sir."

-

Tony is still braiding his string calmly before he feels Steve give his orders. They put them in containment, but they didn't take their weapons, not all of them. Tony still has the suit, and everyone has a weapon hidden somewhere.

Natasha draws a knife, Clint matching her in the room not four feet from her. Steve picks up his SHIELD, Bruce's eyes flash green even from where he's tucked away in the Hulk Cage, Tony steps back into the suit. Thor spins the Hammer faster. Outside they hear the thunder start to roll, knowing the sky will be darkening.

Patience. For just a little while longer, Patience.

-

The agent watching the videos knows shit is about to go down. "Someone tell the Director they all just armed themselves!"

"Evacuate the ship. Close all the capekiller doors behind you." Phil shut his eyes for a moment. "Are we over water? At all?"

"Barely, sir, only ten miles to the nearest shore."

"It'll do." He looked at his second. "I'm scuttling the ship. Give the orders."

"....Sir? Stark is still...." The Agent hesitates, not sure how to finish the sentence.

-

Tony looked over the hud, and then spoke to Jarvis. "Take control of it, Jay. All of it." "/As you wish, Sir./"

The comms went down. The screens all went to static, screeching as the agents scrambled to fix it, and while alarms should be going off, Jarvis kept them silent. He closed the doors that held people in, trapping a large amount of people in one area.

Steve broke through the walls with the shield, Thor using Mjolnir right behind him. Hawkeye and Natasha went to the room where they'd trapped everyone, and smiled at the group of people all together.

"Mother welcomes you all." They spoke together, and then all that could be heard was screaming.

-

Phil's orders had gotten out to some people, at least. The ship's maybe half staffed when shit goes down, quinjets screaming away.

Then JARVIS gets control and Phil's just standing on the command deck with the two SHIELD agents who had insisted on staying to keep the carrier stable, and he sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's been an honor serving with you both. You should both know I was mentally compromised when I was 27 and I told Tony about that, a long time ago. If any of them talk to me, there's a good chance they'll use that to make me no longer a threat."

He's going to die today.

He's died before. He's done being scared.

He looked at the screens. "JARVIS. I know you're listening. That's not Tony anymore. I don't know what has happened but all signs point to mind control. If you have any overrides for you Sir going AWOL in his own head... now's the time."

-

The speakers snap back on with a whine of feedback, but it's not Jarvis that answers. "Darling, Darling, always so dramatic." There's screaming in the background of wherever Tony's talking. "Mindcontrol...We're simply taking them back to Mother."

-

"Tony's mother is dead, JARVIS, your sir is gone." Phil said bluntly, and grabbed the two agents, speaking very low to them both before going to a sidewall of the bridge.

He knows this ship and just hopes he can move faster than Tony can, getting a service corridor open and locking it behind him, sprinting down it.

-

"No one else touches Phil." Tony said, looking at his siblings as they situated their new brothers and sisters to sit in a room, and wait for instructions. Steve frowns at him, as does Natasha and Thor. Hawkeye is helping organize people. Bruce is still locked in the Cage.

"We need to take him down, Tony, he makes you a liability."

"This is my husband. I want him to be with us, or I want to be there when he dies." Tony doesn't want to use Phil's codes unless he has to. It feels like cheating.

Steve looks troubled, before a wave of calm flows over them all, and he nods at Tony. "Do what you have to."

"Jarvis, use the camera's. Find out where he's at, lock him in." "/I just did./"

-

"Calliope baby I need your help."

[This is bad sir.]

"I know. And I know you weren't built to fight with your big brother but you need to try. The carrier computers weren't built with him in mind but you've got a backdoor in. Use it."

Calliope doesnt' reply but he knows she's working as he grabbed a wall corner of the narrow service corridor and turned, sliding down the rails of a set of ship stairs and running again.

Sprinting toward immediate painless death was not on his schedule this morning but by god it is now.

-

Jarvis is hesitant to stop Calliope, and so is Tony. Mother said he could bring Phil home with them, but he doesn't want to hurt him, it's Phil, it's...

Calm rolls over him again, pushed from his siblings, and Tony takes over the speakers of the ship, for lack of a better option. "Phil, come back with Me. Mother is going to fix everything, it's going to be better. We can go home to Mother. Don't make me do this."

-

Phil kicked in a vent grate as he shoved headphones in. they're noise cancelling and hopefully that'll keep anyone from Coding his ass before he pulls this off.

But just because he can't hear doesn't mean he can't talk.

"Tony, I love you, I love you I love you I love you and that's why I'm doing this. Whatever this is I can't let it off this ship I can't let it spread. Steve, I swear to you you're dying my hero. Clint and Natasha, familiy, blood, I would expect you to do this for me too and I know you would." He shouldered through another service door, looking out. Oh thank fuck the tiny, tiny room is empty but it's swelteringly hot and inhospitable, he's deep in the ship and too close to the power plants. He doesn't need to look at the indicator on his badge to know it just changed color.

That's fine. That's fine. He's not coming back.

"Bruce. I'm sure you might be the only one not taken by this, really, but that's okay, you might be the only one that will survive. Apologize for me. Thor? I'm sorry man. Nothing else to say."

He's already got the control panel open.

-

"....Phil's going to blow it all." Tony said as he walked back. "The whole ship." He's...numb. Mother had said...

"Fine. Thor, you go through the ceiling, Tony you follow him, take Widow and Hawkeye with you-"

"No."

He looked at Tony, who's stepping out of the armor, rubbing over his skin. He's vaguely aware he's crying, black tinted tears running over his cheeks. He can't stay in the suit, He needs to be sure he'll die in the blast.

"I will die on this ship with Phil Coulson."

He's calm again. Mother said he could be with Phil. This is close enough to permission, and he can see when she calms the others as well. Thor grabs a hold of Steve then, Hawkeye hanging on around his neck, and they go through the ceiling, into the stormy sky.

He and Natasha sit down on the ground, the suit sitting behind him, Jarvis gone silent now. He can feel when Mother withdraws from them, so that she doesn't lose any life energy.

He sits against the wall with Natasha, both of them with dark black smudges down their cheeks from tears. "....Always figure I'd die in bed with Phil." "How funny, I always thought i'd die in your bed with Phil." Tony appreciates the attempt at humor.

-

Yeah that's the thing about nuclear bombs.

They have blast radiuses.

"Coulson. Code Omega." He rubbed at his eyes. " _The path of the righteous man is beset on all sides by the inequalities of the selfish and the tyranny of evil men._ "

There is no countdown.


End file.
